


Question Number Two

by estupidaval



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :((, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Negative Thoughts, Sad Hinata Shouyou, my baby is just upset w himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estupidaval/pseuds/estupidaval
Summary: Hinata has been on the same problem for over 20 minutes.





	Question Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me venting abt how I always feel dumb and stuff so yeah.

_Number two._

It's been over twenty minutes, and Hinata was _still_ on number two.

Earlier, he had asked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to explain it to him because he just could _not_ understand this math lesson.

After having Tsukishima explain it nearly three times, Hinata lied and said he understood it because he could tell that he was growing even more irritated as the seconds passed by.

He felt so dumb.

Hell, even Kageyama understood the lesson.

But every formula given had gotten mixed up inside of Hinata's brain.

" _Why_ , _why_ , _why_ can't I understand?" Hinata whispered as he rested his forehead onto his desk.

He felt tears threatening to fall out.

 _"Everyone was so smart._ _Everyone understood almost every subject._ _Everyone was good at something._ _Everyone but me."_ His mind was filled with frustration, which was focused on himself.

He lifted his head off of his desk to try and work through the problem once more.

He spent 15 minutes _trying_  and _trying_.

He couldn't do it.

He got frustrated with himself.

"I bet Tsukishima could do this assignment in less than 20 minutes." He whispered.

 _"He's so smart,"_ Hinata thought. 

_"Everyone is so smart."_

Hinata wanted to yell. 

He didn't ask questions in class because everyone already knew he wasn't smart.

He didn't ask questions in class because he knows he'd most likely need multiple explainations, which would only irritate the other person.

"Why can't I understand?" He whimpered.

He pushed his palms up against his eyes, and felt warm tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Fuck." 

He sobbed.

"F-fuck."

Hinata never ended up getting past the second question that night.

 

 


End file.
